The Charmer
by Chocolate drop
Summary: A girl doesn't need to be praised in order to love somebody, it comes out naturally... A one shot ET ficcie... Enjoy!


****

Charmer

__

By: Choco Drop

****

Disclaimer: Yadi yada… I dare you to sue me. You know that I don't own CSS. Happy?

Dedication: To Kyte-chan, me wubs yah!

"You're the moon in my night's sky,

The sun in my morning,

The scent of my lavenders,

The voice of my nightingale…"

The sole heiress of the Daidouji Company, sat uneasily in her seat. Tomoyo Daidouji closed her paper bound book and tried to glare at her 2nd best friend, Eriol Hiiragizawa.

"Put a sock in it Eriol!" She hissed. "I've had enough of your lavishing so please let me rest in peace." Her voice became firm and demanding making Eriol sigh.

"O pearl of my oyster--"

"Drop it! Seriously Hiiragizawa-kun… Spare me and come again tomorrow." Secretly, she was amused by his commitment in making the girl he loves irritated or flattered, whatever fitted best.

"Mou… To-chan… You wound my fragile little heart…" He replied as innocent as possible, even adding the puppy-dog eye look as a backup. She remained unmoved as she looked at him exasperatedly.

"Fine then, continue if you must… But honestly now, I think I'm regretting this…" Pursing her lips, she groaned.

It was not so long ago when Tomoyo decided to have a bit of quiet time, when she went in her library. She plopped on the couch as she began reading a book by Diana Wynne Jones. Suddenly, with out much notice, her blue eyed sorcerer friend came barging in the library with out so much as a knock.

He looked at her uncomfortably and went down in his knees, begging her to help him flatter the girl he loves. With the goodness in her heart, she volunteered to be his practice dummy in condition that she may be introduced to this "lucky" girl.

Though shifting in her seat showed that she was insecure about all of this. She didn't blame herself for being this weak though. Her heart beats for him every time they were together or in other words, She was in love with him ever since he stepped foot in Tomoeda.

"Oh my most shiniest jewel among jewels,

Oh my twinkle in my eye--"

That did it, She couldn't bear another word.

"You know… In this rate, the girl you like would get annoyed or rather pissed." She snapped and started to read again.

"TO-CHAN!!!" He said that accusingly, making Tomoyo regret her decision even more.

"Okay fine, I'll just keep my mouth shut while you praise me and stuff…" The amethyst eyed angel closed her book, trying her best to hide the hopeful look in her eyes. She did plaster a smile as well.

To her great relief, he didn't say anything. She just watched him smile at her knowingly. The corner of her lips began to twitch as he kept grinning at her.

"Eriol!!!" She cried out once again. "Get on with it, the sooner you leave the better…" Patience began slipping away from her fingers as the blue eyed cutie grinned ever more. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from muttering curses when he gave her the 'I know something you don't' look, adding fuel to the fire.

"You'll be sorry…" He teased, as he began standing up.

"Why will--- " And like a snap, another mouth was covering her own, stopping her from completing the question. Her eyes suddenly went wide with shock and before she knew what she was doing, she responded. Her free hand made it's way to his hair as she pulled him nearer, making the kiss go deeper.

Sadly for the both of them, they had to break the kiss off.

Both were panting, flushing and smiling all at the same time.

"Why…" She gasped for more air. "Will I be sorry?" Amethyst met sapphire.

"Oh most beautiful of goddesses…"

"Cut that out!"

"Okay then, I came her trying to ask tips on how to court this enchantress, and you volunteered to be my practice dummy, not knowing that you're the one I want to court…" He paused as she looked at him in wonder.

"Then you asked me to leave… so now I'm leaving and will return tomorrow." Her cheeks flushed at this… He, of all people, was taunting her.

He walked slowly towards the library door. 

"Eriol… Stop… I'm sorry okay… But well…" She stammered at this. "Even if you stop being such a charmer… I will assure you one thing…"

"What is that purest of pure souls and queen of my heart?" He teased her slightly, making her glare.

"I'll always be in love with you…"

And they kissed again, more passionate this time.

~OWARI~

A/n: Finally… My one shot is done… Sorry if it's weird!


End file.
